doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/Mad Lord
The third episode of the second series and the first of two parts. The Doctor, Maria and Tom have came into contact with a Time Lord but it will not be a happy return. They will have to conquer puzzles and fight for their survival but can the Doctor do what many have failed? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Choice_Of_A_Sontaran Story “What is happening?” Maria asked making sure that she had proper clothes on instead of pyjamas. “We are, well I don’t know,” the Doctor replied as he saw something on his wrist quickly changing colours. “Doctor,” Kate said through the wrist device. “What have you done?” The Doctor asked. “A Time Lord has been detected; we are sending you to him on a different planet,” Kate shouted as the device had sparks coming out of it as all of their devices exploded as they came off the wrists of all of them and rolled away. “Has he a name?” Tom asked. “I am not sure but this is impossible,” the Doctor said looking around as he saw the TARDIS continue to move. “Why is it impossible?” Maria shouted as the TARDIS’s engines were going very loudly. “After I brought back Gallifrey I moved a load of moons around it with sky trenches that surrounded the planet for many light years so nobody should be able to get out or in,” the Doctor said as Maria looked confused. “I have been with you since you brought back Gallifrey so how did you do this without me knowing?” Maria asked as Tom also looked confused. “While you two were sleeping, I made sure that you two slept for a long time so not to disturb me,” the Doctor explained. “How long were me and Tom asleep for?” Maria asked. “A week,” the Doctor admitted as he saw both Tom and Maria looking at him with confused looks. “A whole week,” Tom sighed looking up. “Yes but now we have a Time Lord to visit,” the Doctor smiled as they landed. “Lock and loaded,” Tom smiled loading his gun with a grin. “Try to keep the violence down to a minimum,” the Doctor said as he looked down. “Can we go out?” Maria asked as they gone outside. “A TARDIS has been detected,” they heard something say. “Quickly everyone, we don’t want the master getting agitated,” a man shouted as they saw people quickly surrounding the TARDIS with guns. “Who do you mean by the master?” The Doctor asked as Tom raised his gun. “Give me the order anytime,” Tom grinned poised to press the trigger. “Down, I don’t need violence,” the Doctor muttered as Tom lowered his gun. “Follow us, I am called Romel,” Romel said as the Doctor followed him with his troops surrounding them. “Okay Romel, name your leader,” the Doctor ordered. “He has requested for that information to be withheld for the time being,” Romel informed the Doctor who then nodded. “A bit annoying,” the Doctor said. “So what is your deal with this guy?” Maria asked. “We are all his humble servants, we all our doing our duty in helping the master,” Romel said with sad eyes. “Your eyes are too sad,” the Doctor noticed. “Not everyone can be happy,” Romel told the Doctor who nodded knowing the feeling. “This place looks too organised,” Tom said looking around at the buildings which were exactly the same. “Well he likes organisation,” Romel sighed smiling “and he keeps on talking about the Doctor,” Romel said as the Doctor looked shocked. “What like?” The Doctor asked. “How he wants to kill you, the very memory of you makes him angry,” Romel said as they saw children staring out of the windows. “Where is your master based?” The Doctor asked. “Just here,” Romel said as they entered a huge castle. “This place is amazing,” Maria smiled. “Earth was more amazing,” Tom smiled looking up in wonder. “This place is despair,” Romel said as he and the others stood back as the door shut. They saw a red rug going up to some stairs as the place was silent everywhere. “Hello, I understand you want to talk to me,” the Doctor shouted as he quickly heard footsteps. “Where is he?” Maria asked as they heard the footsteps but with no one there. “Is he trying to frighten us?” Tom asked as they heard the footsteps getting louder and louder as the dusty, dark room seemed to get darker. “Argh,” Maria said as she fell down. “Interesting,” the Doctor smiled. “What is interesting?” Tom asked. “You’ll see,” the Doctor smiled as he looked down using his sonic screwdriver. “What is it?” Maria asked. “It seems as though there is sound effects,” the Doctor smiled as Tom fell down looking scared. “What being is doing this?” Tom asked as he tried to get up but fell down again. “The floor just look at it,” the Doctor told them as they all looked down. “It’s moving,” Maria smiled. “Not an alien but a well timed machine to cause you to be scared,” the Doctor looked up as he heard a laugh. “The man who will not reveal his name,” someone shouted as they heard footsteps as they saw a man smiling as he came down “Psycho, I am Psycho,” Psycho smiled as the Doctor looked confused. “Who are you?” Maria asked seeing that the Doctor confused. “I am a Time Lord who owns this place, they are in my complete control and the Doctor,” Psycho pointed to the Doctor. “And the Doctor?” Tom asked. “Is always in my darkest thoughts, I am a Time Lord who has seen what the Doctor has done always standing in the shadows,” Psycho walked up to the Doctor. “In the Warrior regeneration still?” The Doctor asked smiling. “What is a Warrior regeneration?” Maria asked. “The regeneration in which a Time Lord changed into a Warrior for the Time War, the Time Lord council put out a signal which changed the regeneration cycle of every Time Lord to a Warrior,” the Doctor explained. “Yes I am, I have not regenerated like you,” Psycho said. “But why do you hate me?” The Doctor asked. “My family got exploded in the battle of Falcory,” Psycho had a dark look pass over his face. “I destroyed a whole fleet of Searing Daleks in that explosion,” the Doctor looked sad as he looked towards Psycho with a sad expression “but I am so sorry and will do anything to achieve your forgiveness,” the Doctor sad feeling horrible about what he had done. “Well there is nothing I can do to get them back and the man who has caused my devastation for hundreds of years needs to be killed,” Psycho smiled as he suddenly disappeared. “Where did he go?” Tom asked as they all looked away. “I don’t know but he is very angry,” the Doctor tried to run towards the door but something suddenly shut him off as a wall appeared. “For the sins of the Doctor you will all die,” Psycho laughed as they saw writing on it. “Riddle me this, what walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon and 3 legs in the evening?” The Doctor asked as they heard a chuckle. “I will obviously give you a chance, I am evil but also very smart and I will give you easy puzzles gradually getting harder,” Psycho laughed again. “Where is he speaking from?” Maria asked. “Speakers would be my best guess, and the answer is man,” the Doctor smiled as the ground beneath their feat suddenly opened and they fell through. “Well done Doctor, you are now in the underground stages, enjoy,” Psycho laughed again as his voice echoed around. “What is heavier? A tonne of bricks or a tonne of feathers?” Tom asked looking at the writing on the wall as suddenly they saw a clock with a time of one minute on it. “One wrong answer and I will send one of your companions to the souls,” Psycho laughed again. “He sure laughs a lot,” Maria noted. “They are the same,” Tom said seeing 45 seconds left. “Correct Tom, now you will progress to the next level,” Psycho said with no laughing this time. “Are we going to fall through the fall again?” Maria asked. “I hope not,” the Doctor responded as the wall lifted and they all went forward. “The next riddle,” Psycho said as they saw a timer appear. “He’s like the Riddler from the Batman series,” the Doctor said as Tom and Maria looked confused. “A series of riddles,” Tom said as he looked to the first one seeing a longer amount of time on the clock. “They all link,” the Doctor said as Tom stepped forward. “How do you put a giraffe in the fridge?” Tom asked. “Surely you can’t,” Mari said looking confused. “The size of the fridge is not specified, you open the fridge door put the giraffe in and close the door,” the Doctor said as the riddle disappeared replaced by a new one. “How do you put an elephant in the fridge?” Tom asked. “Surely you open the fridge door put the elephant in and close the fridge door,” Maria smiled. “No, they are all linked so you open the fridge door put the giraffe out and then put the elephant in and then shut the fridge door,” the Doctor corrected her as the timer stopped and the wall lifted to the next riddle. “Well done Doctor I can see you have passed the riddles test, you have proven to be good mentally but how about physically?” Psycho spoke as it seemed like the sound was coming out of every spot of the room. “Over there,” Maria shouted seeing a movement in the darkness. “There,” Tom said seeing another shadow pass. “This is not fair,” the Doctor said as Tom released a shot lighting up that part of the room. “Good idea,” Maria smiled. “Thanks,” Tom replied as they heard a groan. “You got one,” the Doctor hung his head as they saw something lying on the ground. “I am Synthia,” Synthia smiled as he body was very faint. “We are so sorry,” the Doctor said looking to Synthia. “I am just a soul trapped forever in here thanks to my husband who came in here failed the test and then elected me to be forever trapped,” Synthia spat as they saw a shadow appearing behind them. “And you talked long enough to trap us,” the Doctor said as Tom shot the shadow from behind and then several others. “I got more of them,” Tom smiled seeing the Doctor’s concerned expression. “What is it?” Maria asked the Doctor who was looking around hearing the howls of the wounded souls. “They are all eternally locked in here, doesn’t that sadden you?” The Doctor asked as he looked around his eyes full of sadness. “Yes they are, many of their loved ones let them die here, eternally in pain,” Psycho spoke. “Why would they come here?” Maria asked. “A house made out of gold is promised,” Psycho told them. “Would you ever give it away if someone won?” Tom asked. “Of course I would, I am a man of my word and I think tonight there will be three more souls that will be in the basement tonight,” Psycho spoke as the darkness suddenly got replaced by light. “Have we finished?” Maria asked with hope. “The next level, he is only giving us hope,” the Doctor said as something suddenly appeared. “Where are we?” Tom shouted. “A place in the universe where I rule with total power and imagination,” Psycho said as a list of numbers appeared everywhere. “A maths sum, I cannot look at all of it,” the Doctor said. “What is the answer to anything and everything?” Psycho asked the Doctor who looked confused. “10 seconds,” Maria said as the Doctor kept on looking around not knowing the answer. “Get ready for an eternity as a soul,” Psycho smiled as the numbers kept on going. “42,” the Doctor said looking really shaky. “You think I would pick a reference from a book,” Psycho said as they saw darkness all around them as their bodies started to disappear. “Anything?” Maria asked. “I’m sorry,” the Doctor looked shocked as he saw souls all around him as their bodies disappeared. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Time Lords